A last goodbye
by Winterphox
Summary: A sad, one shot about Kagome dying. Check out my other story, the sound of music. Rated for a bit of an intimate moment, and subject matter.


**A/N: Okay, I have been forced into writing a serious fic. Since they're not really my style it'll only be a one shot. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything like that.

* * *

**

Kagome hopped out of the earthy well, wiping some spider webs off her arms. Her head was down, which was unusual for someone of her character. Someone who was usually bright, optimistic, and cheery. Very strange indeed. The teenager's ebony hair was slightly greasy, which was another strange change. If you saw her face, you would guess that she had not slept for days. Her overall aura was not healthy.

A young kitsune raced towards the wooden opening, almost slipping on the fresh grass. He had one mission: to pounce on the unsuspecting young lady. His leg muscles pushed him up into the air, taking flight. The force of his impact caused her to fall over, but she did not laugh as usual. She simply let out a monotone "Not today, Shippou."

Sensing her gloomy mood, he immediately hopped off her. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked plainly, not showing her usual enthusiasm. The silver-haired hanyou jumped down from the branches, his feet making a light "pit-pat" on the ground.

"What's wrong, wench?" he asked, smirking and crossing his arms. She really did look awful today, but at least her scent was pleasing. But wait… there was something… different about it. Something very different.

"Inuyasha, I want you to come over to my house today. For the whole day." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, but agreed. Without hesitation, Kagome walked to Miroku, who had trailed behind Shippou, and gave him a tight hug. But to Miroku, it felt weird also. Hollow, and cold. It lacked feeling. It lacked reality. The houshi held off his usual antics today, for he could sense something was not right. The black-haired man tossed around the idea of asking Kagome what was wrong, but decided against it. He did not wish to upset her more.

The young, melancholic girl walked up to her other companion, the lovely Sango. She offered a hug similar to the one she gave Miroku, but Sango held her tighter. Whether Kagome chose to tell the group what was wrong or not, she was still there to support one of her best friends. Sango's lips curled into a frown as she felt a spot of dampness hit her shoulder.

Kagome was crying, but she had no idea why. After a moment or so, Kagome lifted her head and allowed her bangs to cover her eyes. She gently glided over to the well, and lightly jumped down. Inuyasha followed behind her, and soon they were both englufed in a bright, blue light.

* * *

Inuyasha could sense the gloominess of the yard he had just entered already. Even the Goshinboku looked upset. It's branches seemed to droop, the pink of the sakuras going pale. Inuyasha didn't like this. He wanted everything to be back to normal again.

When they entered the house, the air was stale and cold. Kagome's mother looked over at them, and then returned to her scrubbing of the dishes. The sound of the friction was even, and sad as well.

The couple slowly made their way up to Kagome's room, and she lightly closed the door.

"Inuyasha…" she drawled in a tiny voice, "I have… something to tell you." A look of concern washed over the hanyou's face.

"What is it?" he inquired, his voice flooding out anxious desire.

"Well… I went to the doctor's yesterday. And… he said I have an advanced form of breast cancer. It's really rare in girls my age, and he said we could of gotten rid of it easily if it had been caught earlier." She said, letting her head hang.

"What is cancer?" he frowned. It sounded serious, and scary.

"It's a serious disease." She informed him, smiling inwardly at his naiveness.

"So, why are you telling me this?" he asked annoyingly. She acted all serious and depressed for nothing. Or so he thought. Kagome looked up at him, her eyebrow raised.

"I'm telling you this because I thought you would care that I'm going to die really soon."

Inuyasha 'Feh'd' at the idea of Kagome dying. It was impossible. Or was it?

"You're gonna… die? But… but…." he looked down at the floor, trying not to show the emotion that was welling up inside.

"I'm… sorry." She said, a silver tear escaping her eye and sliding down her cheek.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's not your fault…" he consoled. "Are you scared?" he asked, his eyebrows pushing up into an arch. He didn't want this to happen. Why did the horrible things always happen in his life? Why did all the world's sorrow fall on to his shoulders? All the time? There was only so much one hanyou could take….

"To death." She stated monotonely. Her expression was stiff like metal, although warm, salty tears escapaded down her cheeks.

In one swift motion, Inuyasha grabbed her in a bear hug. He would never let go. Ever. She was his angel. The only reason he woke up in the morning. How could God take that away from him? Why would God take that away from him? The hanyou's rough exterior melted, and for one of the first times in his life, tears clouded his vision.

Kagome was pleased yet dismayed at Inuyasha's sudden display of emotion. She grabbed him back, clutching onto his frame for dear life. A fresh, new batch of tears started and fell onto his shoulders.

One thought flashed through Inuyasha's mind. He beat himself inwardly about it, wishing it would go away, but it still lingered. One testosterone driven thought could drive a man insane in his darkest moments. He loosened the hug, and looked into her eyes. They seemed sunken and depressed. He pushed that out of the way, and found that fiery spark he had always seen in her eyes.

Kagome could see the lust in his eyes, and face planted inwardly. Trust Inuyasha to be aroused at the worst moment. Regardless, she laid herself back onto the bed and smiled as Inuyasha followed her. Their lips pushed together, and he began to pull off her confining clothing….

Morning rushed into Inuyasha's eyes, and he awoke. It was dawn, but it seemed like the dead of night. A black crow sung it's lonely song outside, and Inuyasha pondered what it meant. The hanyou boy thought about the events that had taken place last night. He wondered about Kagome's death. After she was gone, what point to life would there be? Could he take his broken wings and learn to fly? Would he even have any will to continue? He then thought about breaking the news to the companions back home. How would they take it? He gasped in his mind as he thought about Shippou. Kagome was like a second mother to him, a Brightside when there was no Brightside. He knew the kitsune would be heartbroken.

Then he thought about Sango. Kagome trusted her in her times of need, and was always a shoulder to cry on for Sango. The two were like soul sisters, confiding in each other and feeling empathy for one another. Like Shippou, Sango would be heartbroken. She had lost her family, and now her next-to family was slowly slipping away.

After this, he thought about that lech, Miroku. True, he had been annoying at the beginning but he had grown on Inuyasha throughout the journey. Miroku was the man Inuyasha could depend on. They were brothers. Allies. Companions. In the beginning, Inuyasha had no trust in him whatsoever. Yet Kagome seemed to sense something inside the perverted houshi. She saw the twinkle in his eyes, and gave him a second chance.

She consoled him about his wind tunnel, ensuring the depressed monk that they would soon defeat Naraku.

Then he thought about what Kagome meant to himself. Inuyasha searched deep inside his soul, and found the feelings he had repressed all along. The hanyou welled up with emotion once again, remembering all the times she had helped him. Every time he saw her bright face pop out of the well, his heart began pumping rapidly. The arrogant, pride-filled boy would never admit to loving a human, as his father had done, but he did care for her deeply.

Wait. _Loving a human_. That was the one thing he had always hid from with Kagome. His feelings for her. Now that they were eternally connected, he could finally share with her. Turning to his mate, and shaking her, he said "Wake up, my love." The hanyou got no response. He shook her again, harder this time. "Kagome… I ain't playing around…." Still no response. "Kagome… Kagome!" A cold, dead feeling dropped in his heart. It couldn't be… no.

Kagome had died.

* * *

**A/N: I'mma end it here. R&R please.**

This story is dedicated to all who are fighting the great battle of cancer, and also to all who have perished from it. May you always have the opportunity to unleash your imagination and free your soul.


End file.
